Daydream Away -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: A fic sort of based on Daydream away by All Time Low. just midless fluffy fluff


Phil pouted slightly as his counter landed on a square that, yet again belonged to Dan. "It's not fair, you're going to win" Phil whined as he looked to Dan grumpily. Phil had decided that it would be a great idea for him and Dan to play Monopoly. Although so far it wasn't very fun. He was losing and hating it. Phil tried not to get annoyed at things much, or at least not showed he was annoyed, but he really didn't like to lose. He sighed softly as he reached over to his pile of paper money and started to count out how much he needed to give to Dan.

Dan laughed a little and shrugged. "It's just a game, Phil. It's not a big deal." he said, looking over to him. "Don't get worked up over it."

"but you always win, at everything. It's not fair" he grumbled, sinking down into his seat as he continued to pout at Dan across the table "I don't even like this game anyway"

"Phil, come on." Dan sighed. "Let's just put the game away and watch TV or something, yeah?"

"okay" Phil tried to stay mad but couldn't. watching TV with Dan was always the best. he quickly picked up as many pieces of the game as he could and threw them in the box. he then basically jumped out of his chair and onto the couch.

Dan followed Phil and sat next to him, leaning into him. "You get so frustrated over little things. That's not good." he sighed, looking up at him.

"It's not my fault. I just wanna win for once" Phil answered as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on, not really caring what they were watching. he was more interested in the fact Dan was leaning against him. normally Dan would only ever get this close if he was completely intoxicated or upset.

Dan sighed and focused on the TV. He pulled his feet up on the couch and relaxed, feeling a little bad for frustrating Phil.

Phil leaned against Dan, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. he felt a little bad for snapping at Dan like that. he just seemed to be stressed all of the time. he leaned against Dan some more, sort of snuggling into him. if Dan asked he could just pretend to be asleep. Phil just wanted to be close to his friend right now.

Dan smiled a little and curled into Phil, putting his head on his chest. He didn't like frustrating Phil. He knew he got upset easily.

Phil slowly wrapped his arms around his friend. cuddles with Dan were always the best. he picked up the remote and silently flicked to the music channel. he smiled as he noticed which song was just beginning. he sang along softly under his breathe "I wish you could see your face right now, 'cause you're grinning like a fool"

Dan smiled and looked up at Phil. "I like when you sing..." he said quietly, biting the inside of his lip.

"I can't sing though" he said with a small smile, humming along to the song. "remember all those times we tried to sing toxic?"

"I think you're pretty good." Dan shrugged. "Yeah." he laughed. "What a disaster."

"I mean, you can sing, I can't" he took a small breath before smiling as he sang another line from the song "you're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you. and I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose you" somewhere in-between the lines he had just sung he had met Dan's eyes and was now gazing into them.

Dan bit his lip and sighed, leaning up slowly so Phil could move away if he wanted. He didn't, and Dan kissed him softly.

Phil kissed back softly, gently cupping Dan's cheek in his hand.

Dan was honestly a little surprised Phil kissed back, but he smiled. He sighed and put their foreheads together. "I love you, Phil..."

"I...I love you too" he replied, smiling softly. he wrapped his arms around Dan again, hugging him tightly as his smile grew.

Dan closed his eyes and cuddled into Phil. "We just kissed..." he giggled

"I know...I was there" he added, giggling softly.

Dan giggled and kissed him again. "I liked it..."

"I did as well" he sighed softly, closing his eyes again "do you wanna move through to my room? I mean, before I fall asleep on you here"

"Sure." Dan laughed, nodding. He got up with Phil, walking to his room with him.

Phil quickly dived onto the bed as soon as he got into his room and scurried under the covers. he lifted up the corner as to motion Dan to join him.

Dan smiled and lay down next to him, cuddling into him.

"I love you" Phil whispered as he closed his eyes, holding Dan tightly in his arms.

"I love you too." Dan smiled, curling up in Phil's arms.


End file.
